Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an approach notification device of a straddle type vehicle and particularly, to the approach notification device of the straddle type vehicle for notifying a rider of an approaching state of an obstacle or the like to an vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Hitherto, there is known an approach notification device which detects an obstacle such as another vehicle or the like located around a vehicle and notifies a rider of its approaching state.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-56136 discloses an approach notification device provided in a four-wheeled motor vehicle. In this approach notification device, a location of an obstacle around the vehicle is detected by means of a millimeter-wave radar and an onboard camera. At the time a winker operation lever is about to be operated in the direction to approach the obstacle, an obstacle approach is notified in such a manner that a vibrator vibrates this winker operation lever.
However, the approach notification device as described in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-56136 is promised on the application to the four-wheeled motor vehicle having a hermetically closed compartment. Therefore, when it is directly applied to a winker manipulator of a straddle type vehicle, it is conceivable that sufficient effects are not obtained since the straddle type vehicle having no compartment is subject to an influence of vibrations and wind at the time of traveling and the rider sometimes wears gloves.
Further, in the straddle type vehicle of which a vehicle body is smaller than that of the four wheeled motor vehicle and on which the rider rides in an exposed fashion, it is desirable that a location in the forward and rearward direction also can be recognized as more detailed information about the location of the obstacle.